Elysian
Elysian, the Unified Metropolitan Cities Overview * Population: 42,500,000 (Recent census) * Location: Western Coast of Eastern Continent in Hot Pink * Capital: Agravia * National Colours: Gold & Teal * Main Power Source: Hydro-electrics and Bio-fuel * Motto: "As one we raise ourselves higher" * Anthem: "Di'ao sun yu'sai" * Currency: Elysian Khail * Official Languages: Elysian Major Native Speakers Elysian Minor Native Speakers Kinvasu Native Speakers Asai Native Speakers Other Native Speakers * Ethnic Groups: Elysian of population Kinvasi of population Unstated/Unknown of population * Demonym: Elysians * Area: Unknown * Drives on the: Left * Government: Democratic Electoral Ministry - House The Nobility House The Gentry House The Common * Seat of Government: Agravia City - Ministerium (Zone 0 - District 2) * Political Parties: Elysian Front - Majority of 288/370 Seats Industra Coalition Parties - Minority of 57/370 Seats Other & Independent of 25/370 Seats * Prime Minister: Lord Lysaine Synder * Capital City - Agravia City Claim: http://imgur.com/r8dq64Y Agravia City Agravia City is the beating heart of the industrious mega-metropolitan zone of Elysian. It is the home to the imperial houses alongside the rich and wealthier walks of life. Situated roughly 30 minutes easterly from the harbor zone of Yunos, it serves as the main economical hub of trade and commerce for the entire zone. The locomotive trains (run by the UNTL - Unified Metropolitan Train Links) crisscross the 8 Districts of Agravia and terminate at the periphery of the last zone (Zone 15). No industry is present in the Capital Ring, mainly built up businesses and grand residences line the green boulevards that radiate away from Eden Square (also known as Central Point). A large population of ascending upper middle-class families have begun to start their new lives in Agravia City, but have generally begun to build up around the outer-edges. Notable Points of Interest * Agravia Central - The main train station where all lines start. The Agravia Central is the busiest and largest train station in the area. Trains depart every minute across the 8 lines that diverged into the Zonal divisions. Agravia Central is known for its beautifully aesthetic exterior, built by fine artistry and craftsmanship. * Eden Square - The center of Agravia City; all major city roads join up to the small ring that encompasses the square. In the middle of the Square lies 'the Statue of Progression'. * The Ministerium - The government building of Elysian. Ministers do their work mainly encompassing the Ministerium grounds. Two large statues known as the 'Gate keepers of democracy' guard the eastern main entrance. * House Synder's Residency - The largest noble house residency, occupying the majority of the Jade Hill that overlooks the Ministerium and Gunnersmith lane. It was built by Lord Ashton Synder to serve as a monument for show for the overall contribution of the house towards the lower classes. Culture Elysians are an industrious group of humans, whose origins have not yet been dated or specified (claims and theories are present but are heavily contested within discussion). The society is predominantly divided into the three (sometimes four) groups, which are proportionately represented in the Ministry: * The Nobility & Aristocracy * The Gentry & Wealthy * The Middle-class (Commoners) t * The Lower-class & Impoverished (Commoners) Progress is in the key of advancing technology, trading new innovative ideas and expanding current technological inventions. The Elysians are not too heavy on the religious side, but there are sects (where the major and most popular religion is the - Ai'sa-keen Faith). -ArcticKitsune_ MORE TO BE ADDED...